


【嘉闻】/ 一晌贪欢 / 叁

by Brxhub_4jw



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 民国paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brxhub_4jw/pseuds/Brxhub_4jw
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【嘉闻】/ 一晌贪欢 / 叁

  
  
翟潇闻回去的时候打包了一份张记的豆腐脑给裘姑奶奶。  
那豆腐花上赤酱青葱花生炸豆摆得漂亮，受他一路颠簸回来也没散，可见是用了心的，裘姑奶奶看见了，嘴上却是一点儿没留情：“上头究竟让你来北平做什么？是为了给我送豆花？还是为了勾引那位太子爷？”  
“姑奶奶说话可别这般难听。”他把风衣随手脱了挂在臂上，对裘姑奶奶露出个人畜无害的笑容来，“不过春风一度你情我愿，怎么就挂上‘勾引’这么严重的词了？”  
裘姑奶奶从鼻子里哼一声，自个儿拿翟潇闻方才布好的瓷勺挖了一口。她颇爱咸口，那豆腐本身软嫩，偏配上这一口料里滋味繁复鲜咸兼具，她一顿，神色缓和了点，话里却依旧不饶人：“你这一去三天，可不止一度了罢？”  
翟潇闻倒也没羞恼之色，反倒坦坦荡荡一笑，在沙发上舒舒服服伸了个懒腰：“可不是么，现如今年轻人体力可真好，我这把骨头都快散架了。”  
他四肢修长，长臂一伸衣摆一收，便从那深棕皮带边儿露一点沾染艳色痕迹的玉白肌肤，对比映衬出惊心动魄的美来。裘姑奶奶不经意瞟了一眼，露出点复杂的神色。  
翟潇闻听她慢吞吞道。  
“旁人觉不出来，那些本就忌惮你北平之行的人难道还看不出你是故意去攀上焉家的？你本来身份就特殊，偏不知收敛，那些人怕是已经盯上你了。”  
翟潇闻打了个呵欠，一面朝楼上走一面挥挥手：“前几日实在是没睡好，浑身酸疼，姑奶奶还是容我先去补个觉罢。”  
裘姑奶奶看他一点儿将这话放在心上的意思也无，还想开口，翟潇闻却好像预料到了一般停了步子。他没回身，站在二楼的楼梯转角处，背对着她轻轻靠在黄花梨木的栏杆上，碎发掩映下的一双眼方才浸了泪，看起来清亮：“我知道姑奶奶在担心什么。”  
裘姑奶奶闻言眼神微动，翟潇闻却微微抬起了眼。从二楼的窗看出去，有鸟儿正扑棱棱飞过屋檐，在他额发上瞳眸里落下斑驳的影。  
他笑起来，曼声道。  
“可我只怕他们不来呢。”

翟潇闻一觉睡了个昏天黑地。  
可似是那人犹不肯放过他一般，到梦里仍将他双臂环抱姿势亲昵，轻笑着凑到他脸侧含吮那莹润耳珠，一遍遍在他耳畔唤“闻闻，闻闻……”。翟潇闻在朦胧语声中化成他怀里一池春水，将自己柔软身体湿热亲吻拱手相送。  
他睁开眼的时候外头已是漆黑一片，西洋钟刚刚敲过十二响，他抬起酸软得不像话的胳膊把灯按开，一豆暗光暧昧照亮他汗湿鬓角，照亮他脸颊绯红，照亮他眼底未褪尽春色。  
也照亮他些许茫然眼神。  
他因这个梦起了点反应。  
春梦对他来说自然并非是第一回，可这几年来刀口舔血神经紧绷，梦里都是铺天盖地鲜妍血色，哪里有位置腾挪出来给床榻帐中的暖软春意。可似是前些时候和焉栩嘉欢好几日，反倒勾出他心里一点难言的欲望。他怔了片刻，不禁在床上捂着自个儿眼睛无声笑了好一会儿，这才一捋头发去了浴室。  
他进去一眼先看见花洒，然后便想起那日焉栩嘉也曾在一个差不多形制的花洒下，将他自身后缓慢贯穿，在他脊背上落吻轻颤。那点微妙触感从尾椎向上攀升，丝绸的睡袍方才闷了汗，他随手解了扣子，那衣服便顺着他肌肤迤逦而下落在脚边，荡开水一般的波纹。  
他一勾脚尖把衣服挑开了，抬手开了水，学着那人姿势伸手探摸下去。  
热水氤氲出一室雾气，翟潇闻在朦胧一片中靠着墙，昂起头，露出一截纤白脖颈，而眼微闭，唇轻颤，呼吸急促，似乎要在一片黑暗中想象是那人含笑俯身过来将他收拢于掌心指尖，送他登无上绝巅。  
磨砂玻璃上映出他朦胧身影，每一寸线条都动人，每一处起伏都美妙，是精致的喉结，是欲折的腰线，是战栗的指尖。  
此刻深夜，无人听见水声掩盖下他轻微的黏腻嗓音。  
“唔……焉栩嘉……”

他释放的时候犹咬着焉栩嘉名字的颤颤尾音，那点黏腻液体在他指缝间被温热的水流冲走。他身子疲软，靠在墙上微微喘息，热水将他痉挛指尖温暖浸润，可体内却并未因这释放觉出欢愉，反倒增了几分空虚。  
高潮后的身体格外敏感也格外脆弱，若是焉栩嘉在这儿，定然会趁他余韵未消不知疲倦地进行下一轮征伐，直到他肌肤寸寸都留下鲜红印迹，直到他软着嗓音在他身下求饶，直到他大脑空白双目失神，在他怀里软成一池予取予求的春水。  
若是焉栩嘉在这儿……  
他垂着眼睫在捻捻指尖，心里突然生出些茫然的淡淡牵念。  
翟潇闻也没想到，自己第一次对一个人生出思念竟会是因为床笫之欢，鱼水之悦。

洗毕出来，他穿上浴袍在桌前坐下，随手开了台灯，开始写信。  
笔墨和信纸都是他从渭南带来的，墨水在玻璃瓶里沉如乌木，透过灯光却带了几分碧色，其间有金粉隐约跳跃流转，而那信纸雪白，乍一看和普通信纸并无区别，可其上暗金花纹隐于边线正红，北平绝无一模一样的形制。  
他坐下后却不急着拾笔取墨，反倒抬指先从墙上开了个暗格，取了酒精灯出来，甩手燃了一根火柴把灯燃了，又取了小小一块蜂蜡于勺中稳稳搁在三脚架上。这一系列准备工作看似简单实则复杂，顺序先后摆放位置无一不精妙，他做起来却懒懒散散漫不经心，手指雪白在灯下翩然如飞，倒像是做惯了的样子。  
等到蜂蜡开始在勺里开始融化，他方才取墨下笔，书写流畅毫无凝滞，但纸上写的却并非汉字，而是一串形神古朴样式繁复的密文。一张薄薄信纸写完，他把笔帽盖好，轻轻吹了吹其上未干的墨迹。  
等笔迹干透的时间里，他百无聊赖，便取了银签去挑那融化的蜂蜡，勾出点缠绵晶亮的金丝，让人想起以前胡同巷子里常见的那种画蝴蝶凤凰的糖稀。翟潇闻突然起了点兴趣，随手扯了张纸用那银签在上边写字。  
他不过一时兴起随手而就，可待到真正写好，他却望着那三个字出了神。  
雪白信纸浸润了一线金色，一撇一捺字迹清越，翟潇闻出了好一会儿的神，这才拎起信纸一角，凑近了静默燃烧的灯火。  
纸张在火舌舔舐下蜷缩炭化，那一点星火在翟潇闻指尖跳跃灵动，逐渐贴近他玉白指掌，他静静看着，姿势一丝不动，直到最后一个“嘉”字也被吞没在火光之中他才松了手。他看着那一点纸片落在桌上，随后迅速燃尽，只留下桌上一抔白烬，好久，才轻轻笑了笑。  
眼底却无笑意。

这一会儿功夫墨迹已然干透，他不动声色把那信纸叠成小小方块，塞进球状的小盒，然后拿了铁质的乌黑模具，取了长勺手腕一转先浇蜂蜡，再入小盒以蜡封顶，最后合上盖子，等其完全凝固。  
他一手懒懒托着腮，一手指尖在桌上轻轻敲着。  
那天他虽避开了焉栩嘉的那个问题，可焉栩嘉心中自有答案，他回答或否于他而言并无分别。焉栩嘉想的自然没错，这人直觉敏锐得可怕，他当然不是裘姑奶奶的远方子侄，也当然不是真的放纵沉溺房中事，这几日桩桩件件兜了好大一个圈子，也只不过是布个局演个戏以身做饵试探诱敌而已。  
他不否认自己的确从那人处得到了很久不曾有过的欢愉，也的确对那人生出些不同微妙感情，但是他的目的从始至终都从未改变。  
对于这一点，他不打算言明，也根本无需言明。  
翟潇闻起身推开了窗，秋日夜风毫无阻拦地扑入他胸臆，凉而清醒。  
他们都明白，这不过是惊鸿一瞥一晌贪欢，梦醒之后，自然各自离散。

之前一觉有梦扰人，这一回他却睡得沉而安稳，秋日昼已渐短，等到他醒来起身东方也不过刚露一丝鱼肚白。  
可当他洗漱完毕穿戴整齐下楼才得了消息。  
裘姑奶奶病了。  
七十大寿的筹办本就劳心耗神，她又偏要事事亲力亲为，七十老妪就算再精力充沛也是年事已高，病来山倒病去抽丝，翟潇闻延请了大夫过府诊治，可除了开些活血调理的药方嘱咐她少思少虑保重身体也无旁的建议。  
翟潇闻送了大夫出门，付了诊金，看着手里方才接过的药方，眼底有淡淡思索之色。  
回了房裘姑奶奶仍在榻上闭目养神，翟潇闻立于一旁静静守了一会儿，便穿上外衣出了门。  
济世堂是北平最大的一家药店，装潢古朴满室药香，此刻天方亮，昏黄灯光隐约从窗里透出些和暖味道。不过晨间人少，只有掌柜在柜前忙绿，他甫一入内，掌柜便迎上前来恭谨问：“先生可是来取药的？”  
翟潇闻微笑答是，从怀里取了药方给掌柜，掌柜垂眸一眼扫过微微变色，对上青年探询眼神后似是颇有些为难：“先生这药方其余药材不难寻，就是有一味雪参着实名贵，店内也无余货了，先生您看……？”  
翟潇闻皱起眉，那掌柜却突然抚掌，像是想起了什么：“不过若是先生愿意，我屋内还有二两党参或许可以作替，虽说药效不及，但总归同出一脉药理相同，与其余药材也并无冲撞。”  
翟潇闻略一犹豫便颔首，掌柜得了允肯便去里间取药，翟潇闻独自在外间闲闲等着，手指拨弄了一下柜台上摆着的坛子。这药坛是同济堂的特色，里边装着专门供给客人作闲时小吃的金丝梅，那梅子入药腌渍，颗颗均匀沾了晶亮药汁，于昏黄灯光下盈盈。  
他取了一颗含了，梅腌得恰好入味，酸气被掩去七分，只留下舌尖一点回甘和满口药香。他咬了点梅肉嚼着，其余抵在牙齿一边，腮边便鼓起一个小小的形状。  
掌柜的取了药出来给他并着其他药一齐包了，翟潇闻含着梅子对他抿了个笑接过来，含含糊糊道了谢。  
这一笑倒让他看起来年轻不少，沉沉眉眼里露了几分飞扬跳脱，颇像个趁母亲不在偷吃梅子的小小少年。  
他付了钱便拎着药包出了门，背影渐渐没入这秋日晨间的好光景。  
掌柜在门口微微躬身，恭谨目送他离去，等到完全不见了，方转过眼来直起身子，轻轻看了一眼柜台上的药坛。

深棕药汁缓缓倾入青碧茶碗，那碗上花纹如冰裂，在光下流转出青黛透亮的颜色来，衬得青年手指愈发白皙，裘姑奶奶在榻上闭目轻声道：“张老板的晚宴就拜托你跑一趟了。”  
裘姑奶奶这一病，许多先前应了的宴席自然都参加不了，有些推脱过了便过了，说三两句不痛不痒的早日康复，也没哪个不长眼色的会拂她面子，但总有些是想不去也不成的。  
比如明天晚上张老板的晚宴。  
张老板素有寡人之疾，平日为人裘姑奶奶也是瞧不太上的，之前几次邀约都被她用病推脱了，不过她在北平做的就是人脉生意，自然也不可推拒太过，故先前应下了这一场宴会，哪里知道偏生这时候一场病来势汹汹。  
翟潇闻给她倒好药汤，闻言扯了扯唇角：“我看这病怕不是您之前扯谎太过，得报应了。”  
他嘴上敬语一口一个“您”，话却说得着实是大逆不道极了，裘姑奶奶撩起眼皮闲闲看他一眼，对着他啐了一口。  
翟潇闻倒不以为忤，只笑吟吟把药碗垫了隔热的棉布塞进姑奶奶手里，又转身去帮她去把小暖炉里的炭给换了新的。  
裘姑奶奶低头抿了口温热的药汤，目光却从药碗青碧的边沿溜出去瞧了一眼青年的单薄背影。  
眼神复杂。

TBC


End file.
